


The Proposal

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: An imagining of how a post-canon Kristanna marriage proposal would go down. Short and sweet.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

Kristoff knelt in front of the mirror, fumbling with something in his hands. Something square, something lined with red velvet and covered in black. With a click he opened the ring box and held it aloft in his hands.

“Anna, will you, um, marry me?”

He groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration. “Will you um marry me? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Okay, get it together, Kristoff.” He let out a whoosh of breath.

“Anna, um, I think I really like you and would you like to marry me? No, no, no, that’s wrong too!” Kristoff ran a large, thick-fingered hand through his wavy, wheat-coloured hair, muttering. “One more time; I’ll try one more time.” He cleared his throat.

“Anna, ever since I first met you I knew you were special. I was wrong. You’re not special. You’re extraordinary. You’re kind, and you’re caring, and I can’t think of anyone who loves me more than you do. And I think it’s time that I… That we… Take it to the next step. Anna, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I wake up in the morning, I want your face to be the first thing I see, bed hair and all. When I come back from a hard day harvesting ice, I want you to be the one I turn to, you to be the one to make me smile.

"So, Anna of Arendelle, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Nice speech, mountain man.”

Kristoff jumped, the ring box flying. Anna was leaning against the door jamb, smiling smugly. “Anna!” Kristoff sputtered, combing the carpet for the box before scrambling to his feet. “I was just, um-“

“I know perfectly well what you were doing,” said Anna, smiling as she sauntered towards him.

Kristoff swallowed hard, fidgeting with the box in his hand. He cast his eyes downward. Stupid! Who did he think he was? Certainly not a prince, or a king, or any handsome suitor of note. He was just an ice harvester, a mountain man, a lonely, socially awkward orphan. What could she possibly see in him?

He felt her delicate fingers slip under his chin to cup his cheek. When he looked up, her eyes were wide and warm and filled with love, and for moment he forgot everything, and all the troubles of the world simply fell away.

“Yes!” she squealed, all composure broken. “Yes-yes-yes-yes YES!”

“Are you serious?” he cried.

“Yes, Kristoff, I do I do I do!”

Kristoff grabbed Anna by the waist and lifted her up, laughing giddily, and then they were twirling, twirling, just like the day of the new sled, the day of their very first kiss. He set her down lightly on her toes, and when he leaned in for a kiss, her lips were a promise of a whole new world to come.


End file.
